Nothing comes for free
by boot
Summary: 5TH CHAPTER UP! Malfoy hates Granger. Granger hates Malfoy. Will they hate each other more after the ball? But that isn't all... wat is SHE doing in Hogwarts? (read 5th book b4 readin this) some chapters hav been replaced!
1. Encounter with an old friend

Hermione ran through the door and nearly crashed into the tables infront of her. No, she wasn't not late. Hermione was never late. In fact, she was early…again.

'O phew! Snape isn't here yet!' Breathed Hermione.

'Of course he isn't here yet! We're 15 minutes early!' complained Harry while Hermione dragged a sleepy Harry and Ron into the classroom.

'It's better to be early, Harry. Or do you want to get another 10 points off Gryffindor again for EACH of us again?'

'Pfft, s'if you can escape that Hermione! He gives it to us even if we do the teeniest thing wrong!'

'Well at least you won't get as much if you do a few things right for once,' said Hermione defensively.

'I know you care for me, the almighty Harry Potter, Hermione, but don't waste your strength waking us up and getting us to have breakfast earlier. Snape picks on us even if we do something right,' said Harry.

'I agree, two against one, majority rules,' yawned Ron sleepily.

'Fine then, don't thank me, see if I care, I don't have any feelings,' answered Hermione.

The three plonked their butts onto the wooden chairs in the middle row while Harry and Ron closed their eyes and went back to their slumber.

Hermione shook her. _Men, they never seem to appreciate what women do for them_.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry are in their sixth year. Last year they had their OWLs, and they got their results back a few months ago.

Hermione- she got high marks for EVERY subject. Infact, she got the highest mark in a few subjects in the whole OWL examination. She was still the prefect of house Gryffindor.

Harry? Well, you knew what happened last year. He performed the Patronus in his Defense against the Dark Arts exam. The examiners who witnessed his performance admired him. Not surprisingly, he got the highest mark in the DATA examination.

Ron…well….lets just say he did alright in MOST subjects- don't need to go into detail, that would only embarrass him. But he was still the prefect of Gryffindor, with Hermione.

Anyway, this year they get to choose their own subjects to do. Potions was one of their choices to choose from. None of them were going to choose it, but unfortunately, they had to; something to do with the order (Order of Phoenix). They were to report anything they figured out that can help the Order to Snape.

In order to do so and cause no suspicion, they were to choose Potions and remain after class if they figured anything and report to the Potions Master. Of course, in their fifth year, Snape clearly said… no… he _yelled_ that he would only accept students with high marks in Potions to enter his classes in the sixth year. Quite surprisingly, Harry and Ron earned good marks for Potions! (a/n: Opens mouth and slaps face Whoa!) And of course, Hermione had no problem skimming through Snape's rule. A few people chose Potions as their electives; Draco Malfoy for one, Crabbe and Goyle didn't get in- they were too dumb, Pansy Parkinson chose it too, and some other students from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Back to the story-

As Hermione was thinking about all the things they learned about Potions in the last few months, a group of Slytherins walked in, sneering as they saw the three sitting in their seats. In the middle of the group stood a tall young man with short white blonde hair and deep grey eyes. Handsome? Maaaaaybe.

'Well well well, if it isn't the Gryffindor cows, coming early to class for once,' snorted Draco Malfoy, 'I'm sure you love Snape, Mudblood, I mean, after all he IS very nice to you, but you don't need to turn your friends into dorks as well, but then I guess you can't since Potter and Weasley are so dumb that even magic can't increase their knowledge.'

His friends around him sniggered at the three. Harry was still sleeping, undisturbed by the sudden appearance of his enemy. However, Ron's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard Malfoy's voice.

'Is that the best you can do, Malfoy?' replied Hermione in a bored voice and yawned. Draco glared at Hermione- no one treated a Malfoy that way. But then he wasn't expecting her to grovel at his feet and admit that she was a big fat cow. Nevertheless, she would learn.

Ron stared at Draco and cracked his knuckles as if ready for a fight.

'Of course not Mudblood, I've gone some more insults up here,' Draco tapped his forehead, 'you're not the only one with the brains, Granger, I just didn't want to say more complicated insults infront of Weasley here, or he won't understand it and won't get insulted. That won't do any good now will it?' Draco said coolly.

_His comebacks are getting worse everyday._ Thought Hermione inwardly.

Ron's stare turned colder and he started to crack his neck. The Slytherin group sniggered at him. 'Awwww will you look at that?' said Pansy in a sweet voice, 'our little Weasley growing up! He wants to fight! Isn't that exciting?' but then she changed her tone and said frostily,

'if you hurt a hair on any of us, Weasley, you will regret it.'

A muscle on Ron's face twitched. His flaming red hair seemed to burst into flames as he tried to sheath his anger. He didn't succeed. He gave a deafening war cry and lunged at Pancy. Hermione grabbed Ron's arms and tried to hold him back before Pansy got killed.

'WHAT IS THIS?!'

All motions stopped as Snape stormed into the classroom. He glared at the Gryffindors.

'POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? SLEEPING IN MY CLASS? HOW DARE YOU! 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!

WEASLEY? ARE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING? PICKING A FIGHT WITH THE SLYTHERINS IN MY CLASSROOM? ANOTHER 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!

GRANGER! ARE YOU TRYING TO CHOKE WEASLEY BY HOLDING HIM SO TIGHT? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! KILLING A MEMBER OF YOUR OWN HOUSE IS DISHONORABLE! 10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!' yelled Snape across the classroom as Harry jumped back into reality.

'Wha?' replied Harry drowsily and met nothing but Snape's chilly gaze.

'Not paying attention to what the teacher is saying, another 10 points off Gryffindor. As for the Slytherins, 20 points awarded because you didn't make a move when these disgraceful Gryffindors tried to attack you, but instead you waited calmly for me to stop the fight,' said Snape. A slight smirk emerged on his face.

The Slytherins grinned and walked to their seats at the back row.

Harry Ron and Hermione looked shocked at what just happened. They kept their thoughts to themselves. The rest of the class arrived when Snape was busy yelling at the three. They walked to their seats silently, trying not to attract Snape's attention. But they were unsuccessful, 'Come on! Chop chop! Hurry up! We don't have all day! GET YOUR ARSES SEATED, I SAID!' snapped Snape as the rest of the class rushed to their seats.

'So much for coming earlier and trying to do something right for once. He picked on us again,' muttered Hermione to Harry and Ron in the middle of the lesson as they stirred the substance in their cauldrons slowly.

 'Told you so. But _noooo_, smart Hermione didn't listen. I thought you would've realized that he will do this to us after five years of Potions!' said Harry. Ron was stirring his potion grumpily.

'Gee I'm sorry Mr Know-It-All,' retorted Hermione.

The first Potions class of the day didn't go well with Snape. He was very pissed off during the lesson for no apparent reason. More pissed than usual, might I add.

Hermione, Harry and Ron decided that he had his period and he was PMSing; even though that was impossible, but then you never know. They thought that after Potions their day will be nice and calm, but what they didn't know, was that there is a surprise awaiting them at lunch.

So? Did you like my first chapter? Should I continue writing? Plz review !!!


	2. The Surprise

Thanx for reviewin pplz! Can you please do me a favour? Pleeeaaase? Itz not that hard :P all you have to do is tell people about my story so I'll get more reviews J which will give me more ideas! Thx!

**Thanx to:**

**Temptress835:** Thx for your support J here I m! Still writing! Keep reading!

**DarkAngelFallen:** Haha hey! I'll keep it in mind :P ill put it in later on! Keep reading!

**Vanessa Malfoy:** I'm glad you lurv it! Lol thx for liking my story and having so much faith in it J n don't worry! You're not scary J. I'm like that sometimes too! Keep reading! Haha you sound very excited when you put in your review in chapter 1 :P

**Am (who used my account when writing her review): **Zankyou Amru! *feelz very proud* J R you sayin I'm an Izzi :@? O well I m short J … like lil Izzi ahahaha…sorri izzi! Keep reading Am!

**Xela:** Ty Ale J! Hahaha *feelz very evil* awww sorry :P There will b more cliff-hangers comin along during the story *giggles evilly* yes, anyway, don't worry I'll space them out! I'm not _that _evil

**Izzy-bh:** I'M SORRY 4 STOPPIN THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING! I DIDN'T KNOW I DID IT! N I didn't know how to allow them: S o cmon! Itz ma first fanfic! B nice L! Anyway I changed the settings so now anonymous reviewers r allowed J zankyou for your compliment bout ma first chapter J n yes u can tell pplz about it :D lol hope your mum won't bury you too deep :P ur the best in the world! Izzy is sooooooooooooooo good and thanx for being my BETA reader :D

***

_Chapter two_

Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped into the Great Hall. Lunch is ready and everyone was hungry but that doesn't explain why the whole school was talking excitedly. The three looked very confused and walked towards the Gryffindor table, eager to eat and find out the news. They seated themselves between Seamus and Neville, who accidentally tipped over a glass of apple juice when he was reaching towards a sandwich.

'Hey guys!' said the three together.

'Yo! Did you hear the news?' said Lavender Brown, who was seating across them.

'What news?' said Harry as he leaned forward keenly and trying to shove a sandwich into his mouth at the same time.

'A new teacher is coming to Hogwarts! How exciting! I wonder what subject she, or he, is gonna teach?!' replied Seamus.

'A new teacher? Awesome! Another new teacher to the collection! But why would he, or she, come a few months after school started?' asked Harry curiously.

'Good question,' said Ron.

'Who knows? Looks like we have to wait for Dumbledore, but whoever it is, none of the teachers seem very pleased about it, they all have grim expressions,' responded Seamus.

While everyone was talking and eating at the same time, Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall and coughed. All eyes were staring at Dumbledore keenly as he looked across the hall with his bright blue eyes. Harry's tummy grumbled loudly while he was staring at Dumbledore's direction. He couldn't help it; he didn't have much breakfast because he was rushing to Potions, all thanks to Hermione. He turned a bit red as everyone turned towards him. Dumbledore coughed again and a smile broke into his face.

'Thankyou for that Mr. Potter. Welcome to lunch! As most of you know, a new staff is coming to Hogwarts. Infact, you might remember her. Yes, it is a 'her'. Students, I would appreciate it if you give her a warm welcome, when she comes that is. There is another announcement I have to make before our new staff comes. I wou-'

'_Hem, hem,'_

All fidgeting stopped as the familiar voice rang across the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry opened their mouths in shock. No, this can't be, was in everyone's mind. All students of the four great houses slowly turned their heads towards the back of the hall. In front of the great oak doors of the Great Hall stood a tall lady with her hair tied up with a bow at the back of her head. She had a wide face and a very sick and toad-like smile. She was wearing a bright pink robe with black frills at the bottom.

'Ah! Here you are Dolores. Students, I would like to introduce to you all Dolores Umbridge. Nono! Don't give me _that _look! I accepted her to Hogwarts for a good reason. She was unfortunately fired by Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic, because she was blamed for what happened here last year and how two perfectly good students left school because of her (a/n: Fred and George Weasley left school),' Dumbledore glared at Umbridge, he was going to make her time at Hogwarts miserable because of what she had done to the school while he was away last year, 'she was refused at other schools because of her reputation, and we found her sleeping in the streets of Hogsmeade on a stormy night, wearing nothing but rags. When I found her like that, she begged for forgiveness and grovelled before me. She said that she wanted to come back to Hogwarts and that she would kill herself if she is refused,' Umbridge looked uneasily as the whole school smirked and stared at her. Dumbledore kept on talking with an amused voice, 'as you all know, Hogwarts is one of the safest places right now because of the revival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That is the reason why she chose to come to Hogwarts; for safet-'

'_Hem, hem,' coughed Umbridge a bit louder. All the Hogwarts staffs' eyes stared angrily at her. How __dare she interrupt Dumbledore __again? Tthey all thought. All eyes had a steely glint to it, except for Filch's, the caretaker of Hogwarts, whose eyes had a sign of pity in them. Filch loved Umbridge when she was headmistress because he was allowed to use his favourite whip to punish the students._

Dumbledore looked at Umbridge with dangerous eyes, 'Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Dolores Umbridge.'

Umbridge walked slowly to the front of the hall with her nose stuck up in the air. She stopped next to Dumbledore and looked across the hall. Her eyes fell on Hermione, Ron and Harry but then she glanced at Draco and smiled at him. 'Students of Hogwarts, thankyou for giving me such a warm welcome,' said Umbridge slowly and snobbishly, as if everyone in the hall were toddlers, 'I will try my best to make your year as beautiful as possible, with all the power I have behind me. I will try to cause little trouble, and walk the halls with great precaution. Thankyou for giving me another chance and I promise you all you will not regret it. Albus, back to you,' 

'Yes, Dolores, thankyou for handing my students back to me,' said Dumbledore in a dangerous voice but then resumed to a cheerful voice when he faced his audience, 'Miss Umbridge will the cleaning lady of Hogwarts,' Umbridge flinched when Dumbledore said "Miss Umbridge" and "cleaning lady"; she has lost her title, which means that she has lost her dignity, and she still can't get over the fact that she has been appointed as a cleaning lady instead of a professor, 'she will walk the halls with great precaution indeed, searching for rubbish. She will be helping the house elves cleaning the corridors and any other things that require attention. O yes, I nearly forgot, I _would,' Dumbledore emphasised the word and glanced at Umbridge, as if daring her to interrupt, 'like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds at all times, unless Hagrid and his brother Gwapy goes with you. There are _creatures _(Dumbledore glanced at Umbridge again, who is looking out the window at the Forbidden Forest nervously) that are extremely dangerous and will be better left alone. That is all, students, keep on eating and enjoy your next class!'_

Umbridge walked to the table where the Hogwarts staffs sat and took a seat next to Filch. Filch smiled happily to himself as he engaged himself into a conversation with his old pal, Umbridge. The hall was filled with loud conversations when Dumbledore took his seat.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? HER? HOW CAN SHE? SHE HAS THE GUTS TO COME BACK TO HOGWARTS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?' yelled Harry at his friends.

'Hey! Don't scream at meeee! Do I look like a toad to you?' said Ron as he cringed away from Harry who just spatted half chewed sandwich everywhere as he yelled. 

'Sorry Ron,' muttered Harry apologetically. Ron continued eating.

'She interrupted Dumbledore again! AGAIN! Why the hell does she always do that? Is interrupting professors a hobby of hers?! She is just a cleaning lady! How could she? And how could she step back into Hogwarts after all the trouble she caused already? And how she talked! She talked with such a stuck-up voice as if she is the queen of the world! ARGH! SHE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES ALREADY! ' exclaimed Hermione heatedly. 

'And how she kicked out Hagrid and Trelawney out of Hogwarts! Well, she didn't kick Hagrid out but she nearly did, but that's beside the point. She made Fred and George leave school! And now she's picking a fight with the Hogwarts staff, except for Filch. Does she want to get fried by spells everytime she sees a professor? I swear she has a major mental problem!' shouted Ron as he joined the discussion. 

'Look on the good side guys! At least we don't have to call her _Professor Umbridge anymore! We can just call her Miss Umbridge! That doesn't give her any authority over us! She __is just a cleaning lady after all,' stated Padma Patil._

'Yeh I guess. I feel sorry for the house elves! How will Umbridge treat them? I might as well give them a whole truck full of clothing so they can escape from that evil witch!' said Hermione worriedly.

'She works for the house elves, Hermione,' reminded Seamus.

'What's a truck?' said Ron in a puzzled voice.

'I thought you gave up on SPEW, Hermione,' said Harry.

'O I did, but I can't help feeling sorry for the poor little defenceless house elves,' replied Hermione.

'They're not really that defenceless 'Mione. After all Dobby _did send Lucius Malfoy flying across the corridor when he tried to attack me,' said Harry._

'Do you always have to contradict everything I say?' said Hermione and glared at Harry.

Harry gulped. It's not good talking to an angry Hermione. You never know what she will do to you. 'I was just trying to explain some stuff to you…can't a guy have some credit for himself sometimes? Anyway, you'd better stop thinking about the house elves before you start knitting again, c'mon! Let's go to our next class! It's Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid!'

Hermione glanced at Malfoy who seemed to be looking up at Umbridge admiringly. She left the hall with Harry and Ron.

*** 

Draco looked up at Umbridge with fascination. He was shocked like everybody else when he heard Umbridge's famous 'hem hem'. He couldn't believe it. She is brave to come back to Hogwarts. His father told him something about Umbridge. She was here for a reason. Whether she was fighting for the light or for the shadow, no one knows. This is going to be an interesting year, Draco thought as he looked at the toad-faced woman with great respect. 

*** 

**A/n:** SOOO?? HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? review please! _ o yeh…sorri if you thought Dumbledore was a bit mean (OOC maybe) …but after all Umbridge did cause a lot of trouble :P REVIEW!


	3. War

Thanks to

EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

*** 

_Chapter three; War_

'Welcome 'Arry! Ron! 'Mione!' yelled Hagrid and beamed as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into his hut.

''Ello 'Agrid!' shouted the three together happily as Hagrid carried a stack of rugs into the classroom (which is also his house). 

'Are we studying about rugs today?' asked Ron.

'They're called Fluppoz!' said Hagrid cheerfully.

Hermione opened her eyes wide and said, 'oh! I've read about those! They're magical carpets!'

Hagrid grinned and nodded, 'these Fluppoz 'ere r a bit dusty… 'aven't been used for ages!'

Their conversation stopped when Draco and his snobbish friends walked into Hagrid's hut and sneezed in disgust, 'next time you invite students over, clean your hut first! We don't want to die because of the lack of oxygen! My life is too precious to be taken away by _you_,' sneered Draco. 

Hagrid looked ashamed and muttered, 'I'll go get the cleaning lady … didn't have enough time to clean the hut last night … Fang was sick …,' Hagrid ran out of his hut towards the main school building, looking for Umbridge to clean his hut.

The three glared at Draco while Draco and his friends walked towards their seats. A while later the whole class has arrived, but Hagrid was no where to be seen yet.

Suddenly Hagrid walked in with a confused looking Umbridge behind him. Umbridge was wearing a bright yellow robe pink frills at the sleeves, and her hair was tied up with a bright lime green ribbon. 'What was it you wanted me to help you with?' asked Umbridge arrogantly.

'Ah yes, since I have a class now, I am not able to clean the dust out, so I will need you to clean it while I teach … they're complainin' a lot right now and wants the dust gone immediately … errr… you can sweep the floor first … then you can clean the windows … and then do those other things,' Hagrid explained and glanced at Draco's direction, 'the soap and broom is over there in the cupboard.' Hagrid wasn't used to telling other people to clean his hut, but he really didn't have enough time right now and _someone _is complaining and nagging him.

Umbridge stared at Hagrid in disbelief. So this is why he wanted her to come straight away when she was peacefully having a cup of coffee, thought Umbridge. She didn't make a move and just stood there staring at Hagrid.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable. He pointed at the floor, then did a sweeping motion. Umbridge still didn't make a move. That's it, thought Hagrid, she asked for it. Hagrid took out a notebook out of one of the manyh pockets in his coat, and starting scribbling down something. He muttered out what he had written when he was writing, 'seems to be having difficulty understanding simple words, even with sign language, shows signs of disobedience, too snobby … I might need to talk to Dumbledore tonight … his new cleaning lady seems to be as dumb as a post…' Hagrid shook his head in disappointment.

Umbridge nearly tripped over her own feet when she ran towards the cupboard. She couldn't get fired! This job is too important to her! She still hasn't done what she's came to do yet…

The whole class burst into laughter when they saw Umbridge's reaction. All except for Malfoy. He used to work for her after all, when she was the headmistress. She, at least, was nice to him and respected his status, unlike Dumbledore.

Hagrid smiled and said, 'glad you got the message. Anyway,' he looked at his class, 'we're gonna be studyin' bout Fluppoz t'day. They are magical carpets. If you poke them a few times, they will come to live and obey every of your command. However, they can't do everything, they are just a form of transport. O, and yes, you have to treat them carefully. If you don't they will panic and run away. I want you to work in pairs, and when you have found your partner, come to the front and get a Fluppoz!'

The whole class started moving. Most people had found their partner, all except Hermione; at least that's what she thought. Harry and Ron are going together, which leaves Hermione all by herself. She walked towards Hagrid and being the goodie goodie she was, asked, 'Hagrid? Can I go by myself if there's a spare rug left over?'

'No partner? Hmmm… why don't you go with this student here?'

Hermione looked over Hagrid's arms and surprisingly, there stood Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect, sitting by himself and sneering at everyone that walked past him. 

'Oi Malfoy! Come o'er here!'

Draco jumped up lazily from the table and walked slowly towards Hagrid with an air of self importance. He stopped when he was Hermione standing next to Hagrid, he sniggered at her and said, 'what do you want mudblood? Get out of my sight, you are making me sick you diseased cow!'

'This diseased cow is your partner, Malfoy,' snorted Hagrid as he looked down at Malfoy.

Malfoy gulped and he and Hermione yelled together, 'there's no way I'm going with _that _shit head!'

Hermione stalked off and grabbed a Fluppoz, 'I'm working alone!'

Draco stalked after her and grabbed a Fluppoz of his own, 'so am I! There's no way I'm working with _you_!"

Hagrid sighed and shook his head, he was bad at partner-matching. He bellowed out, 'when you have a rug, I want you to poke it gently- not too hard, or your Fluppoz will fly awa- MALFOY! GENTLY! Watch ou-' Hermione ducked just in time as Draco's magical carpet just zoomed across the classroom in fright. Quite unexpectedly, the carpet shrieked in terror. Draco didn't poke his carpet gently, infact, he kicked it. Umbridge was standing up on a chair cleaning the windows, while suddenly the carpet flew past her and she fell off her stool. She screamed and the carpet got more frightened. It tried to barge through the glass windows didn't succeed; it looked around and flew through the door … towards the Forbidden Forest.

'NARRRRGH!' roared Hagrid, 'five points off Slytherin Malfoy! I usually don't do this but this time you have gone too far!' He eyed Draco angrily, 'come with me Malfoy! We have to catch the rug before it gets killed in the forest by the centaurs, they hate carpets… now I need extra eyes to look for the carpet… Hermione! Fang! Please come for the hunt!' Hagrid growled grumpily. (a/n: in case you're wondering why Hagrid's so grumpy, its because Fluppoz are very expensive and if lost, they can be gone forever, and Draco just lost of one his precioussssss little Fluppoz)

Hermione and Fang followed eagerly with Hagrid. 'Continue with your work and if the bell goes and I'm not back, pinch your Fluppoz softly and it will turn back into an ordinary carpet. Put it at the front of the hut,' said Hagrid to the rest of the class.

Draco stepped out of the hut coolly and waited for Hagrid. Thank god it was day time, or else he would've freaked out if it was at night. 

And so they entered the Forbidden Forest.

'Split up so we can cover more distance,' said Hagrid, 'me and Fang will go together, you two, 'Mione and Malfoy, go together, try to be as quiet as possible…don't want to frighten off the li'l Fluppoz…'

Hermione and Draco stared at Hagrid.

'WHAT! ME? HER? SHE'S A MUDBLOOD! I'LL TAKE THE DOG!' Draco stormed towards Fang with a disgusted look on his face. Fang growled when he came close. Draco backed away with a surprised look on his face and muttered, 'easy….I'm just as good as the giant…in fact I'm better….' Fang growled louder. Draco went back to stand with Hermione. Hermione smirked and stifled a giggle.

'If you find the poor innocent Fluppoz and manage to capture it, tell me,' said Hagrid as he handed them Walky Talkies. He grinned, 'Mr Weasley gave them to the school as a gift, he thought we would find it useful and fun, and indeed t'iz fun.'

*** 

Draco trudged along with Hermione behind him. Since he was a pureblood, he would lead the way, after all, he was a superior compared to the mudblood. He caught a movement at the corner of his eyes. He turned around and there it was, the flying carpet, hiding behind a great oak tree. He grinned, he found it before Granger, he thought. He walked towards the carpet with his head held high and felt Hermione following him. He expected the carpet to fold itself up before Draco but he was wrong. When the carpet saw him coming, it flew away in panic. Draco opened his eyes at surprise and chased after it. He lunged after the carpet and got it in his hands, but it managed to slip away. Draco landed with a 'thud'. He grimaced as the pain swam through his body. He heard a sound…it sounded like….laughter. He turned around and saw Granger pointing and giggling at him. His face went red with rage. No one laughed at a Malfoy. She will pay.

'I'll take house points off you! I'm a prefect!' hollered Draco at Hermione.

'And I'll take house points off you for taking house points of me! I _am _a prefect too!' said a giggling Hermione.

'Then I'll keep on taking points off you for taking points of me!'

'Then I'll take points off you for taking points off me because I took points off you because you took points off me!'

'Huh?' said a confused looking Draco, 'I mean… ho! Let's see you try that Granger! Ill take points off you for taking points off me coz you took points off me coz I took points off you coz you laughed at me!'

'Then war it is then!' said Hermione while she glared at him. She was trying to look dangerous, but failed because her eyes showed laughter and Draco saw it. Draco glared at her dangerously and walked off muttering to himself about filthy mudbloods, don't know what's good for them.

Draco kept on searching for the carpet. Then he caught a movement behind a small little tree. He was about to walk towards it when Hermione walked infront of him and started to creep behind the carpet. She pinched the carpet gently and it rolled up neatly before her. Hermione smiled at Draco. Draco just glared at her. She did his job for him. She was embarrassing her. No one embarrassed a Malfoy. 

Hermione talked into the walky-talky, 'Hagrid I got it! ….. five points for me! Thanks Hagrid! oo…but what about Draco? He _tried _to catch it …. One for him too? Ok! I'll tell him straight away!'

Hermione looked at Draco with a grin on her face, 'one house point for you.' Draco kept on staring at her. One? One only, thought Draco, but never mind that, Snape will take the five points off her tomorrow. Draco sniggered at the thought. 

'Remember mudblood, it is war,' said Draco in a mischievously.

***   
Draco sighed. Yesterday was a long day. Looking for the Fluppoz took half his strength away. And he didn't get much sleep last night either; he was thinking about all the things he could do to Hermione.  
It was the end of breakfast and Draco walked with his group of Slytherins to Transfiguration with McGonagall. Then he saw Hermione running with a cup of pumpkin juice in her hands. Perfect.

Draco put his foot infront of Hermione as she ran past him. She tripped over and her cup of pumpkin juice fell onto Draco's robe. 

'Woops my foot accidentally slipped under you, Granger,' said Draco innocently as Hermione tried to get back on her feet. Draco just realised that her cup of pumpkin juice was all over his robe. Perfect, he thought. He gasped dramatically.

'My best school robe! Five points off Gryffindor, mudlbood! Watch where you're going next time! You destroyed my school robe!'

Hermione stared at him, wordless.

'Excuse me! You tripped me over, you… you…' Where's Ron and Harry when you need insults? 'cow!'

Draco looked shocked and said innocently, 'me? Why would I bother tripping over a little mudblood like you!' 

'Miss Granger! 5 points from Gryffindor for spilling juice over Mr Malfoy!'

Just then Snape walked past the two arguing students and decided to take Draco's side, since he was a Slytherin. Hermione stared at both Snape and Draco.

'Fifteen points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy! For tripping Miss Granger over!' shouted McGonagall. She was standing there all along. But no one noticed.

'Miss Granger tripped over herself and _she _spilt juice purposefully all over Mr Malfoy's robe!' yelled Snape at McGonagall.

'Are you blind, Snape?! I think you need what muggles call Glasses! I saw with my very own eyes Draco Malfoy tripping Miss Granger over on purpose!' snapped McGonagall.

'Or maybe you're getting old and your eyes are tricking you,' said Snape coldly. Although they both work for the light, that didn't mean they have to be nice to each other. And besides, if they were nice to each other they would arouse suspicion. McGonagall and Snape glared at one another frostily. Hermione coughed uncomfortably. The two professors snapped back into reality.

'We'll forget about this argument and what Mr Draco did, make sure this doesn't happen again though,' said McGonagall.

'_And _what Miss Granger did,' added Snape. The look McGonagall gave Snape ended the whole argument.

Transfiguration class started and ended as quick as it began. Hermione and Draco gave cold looks to each other all throughout the lesson.

*** 

Description of the prefect common room:

- Big room with a big fireplace, the frame made of beautiful varnished wood, however enchanted so that it won't catch on fire.

- High ceiling with a crystal chandelier dangling from the middle of it

- Big glass windows that gives them a beautiful view of the Quidditch field outside

- At the sides of the room, there are eight spiral stairs. Each stairs lead to a door with the prefect's name carved into it

- Each prefect gets a room of his/her own

- Each room is decorated with his/her house colours

- Common room decorated with all house colours

- 8 very comfortable couches surrounding a coffee table

Under the couches and the coffee table is a big midnight blue carpet  
  
The day ended quickly and soon it was night. At lunch that day, Professor Dumbledore announced that there was to be a Christmas Ball and everyone was to choose a partner for the ball. The prefects were to choose another prefect for the ball. That left no choice but for Draco to go with Pansy Parkinson to the ball, since she was the other Slytherin prefect. However, being the stuck up bitch Pansy was, she wanted Draco to _ask _her instead of just _telling _her to go with him. Pansy wanted him to ask her so it would be romantic and all that krap. So Draco asked Pansy grudgingly. However, Pansy rejected his offer because he was wearing his stained pumpkin robe when he asked her. Pansy wanted Draco to look stunning when he ask her so it would be romantic. Draco was getting extremely frustrated so he did what he thought Pansy would like, and he was right because Pansy loved it, everything was going pretty well until someone came and insulted him. This is what happened; 

Draco walked out from his room and climbed down the stairs. He stood infront of Pansy and knelt down on one knee. He gelled his hair back neatly, as he always did. He looked up at Pansy with his grey eyes and asked sweetly, 'Pansy, my sweet heart, will you please come to the Christmas Ball with me?' Pansy's bottom lip trembled with emotion and managed to say, 'O Draco! That is so sweet! You look so adorable in your yellow boxers! Yes! Yes! I will come with you my sexy darling!'

Just when Pansy was admiring Draco, Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione laughed aloud when she saw what Draco was wearing. He was wearing nothing but a pair of bright yellow boxers. He looked ridiculous. Hermione thought; but he _is _a Slytherin, and so is Pansy, so you can't expect much from them. Ron was laughing louder than Hermione. He was clutching his tummy and was rolling on the floor. Draco glared at the Gryffindors and he turned red with rage. 

'Slut!' roared Hermione with laughter. Ron was still laughing.

'I'm not a girl, mudblood!' rebutted Draco.

Hermione looked shocked, 'you're not?! Really?! O I'm so sorry Malfoy! I was mistaken for five years!' She continued laughing when Draco was staring at her with anger.

Hermione and Ron climbed up their own spiral stairs, still laughing hard. 'SLUT! WHOOORE! Argh! My eyes! My eyes! Too much skin revealed, Malfoy!' yelled Ron down at Draco, still laughing.

Draco stormed up to his room to put more clothes on, leaving behind a disappointed Pansy behind. Their little romantic time was so short.

*** 

It was around midnight and Hermione couldn't sleep because her tummy ached from all the laughing. But she had to admit that he had a fine body; nicely toned. She climbed down the spiral stairs and walked out of the portrait out into the corridor to take a little stroll around. She was walking peacefully until she heard a few familiar voices. She peaked behind the wall and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle deep in conversation. She caught a few phrases.

'Father said the Dark Lord is planning to attack the muggle president of England.'

'How?' 

'The Dark Lord has his way of doing things… he is preparing a…surprise…'

The conversation continued and information about what the Dark Lord was going to do was slowly revealed. However, Hermione wasn't listening because her attention was on someone else. Umbridge was standing behind the Slytherins. She was eavesdropping as well. Hermione smiled. Umbridge works for the light, thought Hermione. But what she didn't know was that the Draco was letting off false information….but why?


	4. The Ball and Suspicion

A/N: Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed again! I swear I need to respond 2 every review… someday *looks into the distance* Anyway! Read Read Read!!  
  


*** 

_Chapter 4_

**_The Ball and suspicion_**

'Eeeeeek!' whined Ron and Harry, '3 more days till the ball and WE HAVEN'T GOT A DATE!' They looked at Hermione and said, 'hint hint.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied in an exasperated voice, 'Aiyai Captain Lazy Buggas!', and saluted.

'Thanks Hermione! You know you wanna do it! I mean… its fun… isn't it?'

'Yeh! Of course! I mean I get to look into every corner of Hogwarts to look for girls for you two! O hangon… or are you interested in guys… maybe you will be more interesting in front of guys coz your partners at the last ball died of boredom!' 

Harry and Ron looked ashamed. Harry said quietly, 'err… don't worry about me… I'll ask someone myself…'

'Thankyou Harry,' Hermione smiled as she slumped into the chair in Gryffindor's common room, 'you're not gonna ask _her again are you? She is such a bitch! Excuse my language, but she is! She rejected you Harry! __Rejected you.'_

'Hey you don't have to rub it in you know,' replied Harry.

'Sorry… I just thought you forgot about how she broke your heart,' Hermione touched where her hearts was dramatically.

Harry glared at her.

Ron looked uneasy and jumped up suddenly, 'I know! I can ask Ginny to the ball so 'Mione won't have to look for a partner for me!'

Harry and Hermione gaped with shock at Ron.

'She's your _sister Ron! Your SISTER!' yelled Hermione._

'So?' said a confused looking Ron.

'What made you think she doesn't have a partner already?' asked Harry.

'What! Ginny has a boyfriend?! Who?! TELL ME WHO IT IS!' yelled Ron, cracking his knuckles and neck.

'I didn't say she has one… I was just trying to say… err… that you… just can't go with your sister… because… because……..' stuttered Harry.

'Huh?' asked Ron. He was _really confused._

'Oooohhh?' said Hermione with a smirk.

'Gotta go! Bye!' said Harry quickly and ran out of the portrait hole.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' asked Hermione.

'I dunno what are you thinking?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'What do you think I'm thinking?'

'How am I supposed to know what you are thinking when I am trying to work out what I'm thinking?'

'O GOSH RON! I THINK HARRY IS GONNA ASK SOMEONE TO THE BALL AND THAT SOMEONE MIGHT BE…. Might be… you know!'

'OOOOOOOOH!!! You could've spoken more plainly!'

'I didn't know you were _that dumb.'_

'So who is Harry gonna ask?'

'ARGH RON! HOW SLOW CAN YOU GET!'

'That's a good question… I've been thinking about that during the whole summer…'

'EURGH! I wonder what _Ginny _would say to Harry. HINT HINT!'

'Would say to Harry what? Do you know something that I don't Hermione?' asked Ron innocently.

Hermione breathed deeply and explained in simple words, 'I think Harry is going to ask Ginny to the ball. Are you comprehending, I mean, do you get me so far?'

'Ohhhhh!! Well I don't think Harry is going to ask Ginny coz I said I was going to ask her. And besides, Harry knows that I will kill the git who asks my sister out.'

Hermione sighed and continued reading her book.

***** **

**_Preparations_**

Hermione fell from the stool and was caught just in time by Ron. She blushed and Ron turned a bit red.

'Careful Hermione…' muttered Ron.

Hermione jumped onto the ground and muttered thanks.

'Leave your mushy things in the common room you rats,' sneered Draco. 'Go get a room. In case you have forgotten, we're here to prepare the Great Hall for the ball. We will do fine without you both.'

'I was doing what I came here to do, Malfoy! Until you pushed me off my stool when I just happened to be standing on it!'

 'Well you can always use magic to prepare the hall! This _is _a wizard school, Granger!'

'I _was using magic you dolt! _You _were standing in front of me so I couldn't see what I am using my spells on! The stool helped me tower over you so I can see!' spat out Hermione._

'It looked like you were trying to use the stool to hang up the draperies!'

'Well you need glasses Malfoy!'

'Well you can always grow taller!' replied Draco heatedly.

'I'm trying!' Hermione jumped up and down, 'See? I'm trying!'

Ron grabbed Draco by the hair and hissed, 'watch your language, you bitch,'

Draco shrugged Ron off and sniggered while combing his hair with his comb (which he always put in his pocket), 'Weasel came to save his ugly troll, ey?'

He walked away from them and continued charming draperies.

'That fart…' muttered Ron, 'you alright Hermione? Er… you can stop jumping now…'

'O… I just wanna grow taller… anyway, thanks Ron!' Hermione smiled at Ron.

'My pleasure,' Ron smiled back at Hermione.

For the rest of the afternoon, they charmed draperies, and did those other things that made the Great Hall look beautiful. They made the house tables disappear so that there will be a big dance floor. They also cleared away the staffs' tables so that the teachers will get a private dance floor of their own. Dumbledore charmed the ceiling. Instead of the normal ceiling, it now showed a cloudless midnight blue sky with a round full moon and little stars everywhere. The Great Hall was decorated with draperies in the house colours. The wooden floor of the hall was polished so that it gleamed under the moonlight. All the paintings were removed, and a new one installed. It was a very old painting. It was a painting that showed the great four house leaders, Salazar Slytherin, Griffith Griffindor, and the other house leaders, dancing. Dumbledore said that it had been hidden in the storeroom for a few decades. According to him, the painting was painted when Hogwarts was opened, and there was a grand ball. The painting showed the house leaders dancing in a waltz, with smiles on their faces. It was actually a very nice painting.

***

It was a few days until the ball, and Hermione still didn't have a partner. Harry had found one already, but he wouldn't tell the other two, or anyone else, who the lucky lady was. Well… not _that_ lucky, because he bored the shit out of his partner in the last ball. His new partner will only be bored to hell. Ron didn't have a partner yet; apparently, Ginny was already taken.

Flashback!

_'Hey Ginny!' yelled Ron across the common room as Ginny walked down from the girls' dormitories.___

_'Hey Ronni bro!' yelled Ginny cheerfully._

_'Will you go to the ball with your lovely handsome brother?' asked Ron sweetly._

_'Errr… I… err… I can't… I'm going with another…' Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable._

_'Oh,' said Ron disappointedly,' its ok… I'll go find another…'_

_'Gotta go!__ See ya!' said Harry as he ran out of the room._

_'He's been saying that a lot lately, especially when you're here, Ginny, or when we're talking about you.' said Ron, 'I wonder why..' but he didn't spend any more thought on it as he continued playing wizard chess with Seamus._

_'Yeh… I wonder why… gotta go! See ya!' said Ginny as she ran out of the portrait hole with a guilty expression on her face._

Flashback!

Hermione didn't have a partner either, but that wasn't anything to worry about because she simply didn't care. Krum dumped her last year. But that was expected to happen, since relationships didn't seem to last long when the only communications between them were letters, and meeting now and then in the holidays. When they broke up, they said they would still be friends, but they just… stopped communicating with each other and eventually Krum forgot about Hermione. But Hermione didn't forget easily. She promised herself not to get involved in a relationship unless she was ready for it, and she was no where near it. 

But Ron, on the other hand, was desperate. He needed a date for the ball but no one seemed to want to go with him. So he resorted to his first choice, which he skipped because he was afraid that person would refuse him and lower his self-esteem. And so he prepared himself for the time and puffed up his chest.

'Hermione!' he yelled across the common room. She hardly used the prefect's common room other than at night when she did her homework and to sleep.

'Ron!' Hermione yelled back.

'Will you come to the ball with me?!' Ron yelled back.

'Ye-WHAT?!'

Ron whimpered and said softly, 'w-w-will y-you c-come to the b-ball with m-me?'

'Err…errr… why not?' Hermione smiled. She wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but sure Ron wasn't going to start one with her. Besides, she didn't want to reject him. She will go with him, as a friend.

Ron jumped around and babbled on cheerfully about how fun it would be. Yes! He thought, she's going to come to the ball with ME! This will be the start of a beautiful relationship. (A/N: hehehehehehehehehe)

*** 

**_The hours before the ball_**

****

Draco looked at himself at the mirror and smiled to himself. He was drop dead gorgeous. Or was he? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if what he was wearing was too dull. Or whether it was too plain. He always doubt about whether he looked good or not, but never once has he stepped wrong in the maze of fashion. His mother always told him that he looked good in everything. His father always smiled when he saw Draco because he looked so much like him, and dressed so much like him. His parents loved him.

He looked smug in his black plain robe which went nicely with his well toned and muscled body. Plain might be his robe, but it is a brand name and is made of top quality cloth and made by the master of fashion himself. It was a bit tight over his torso so that you could see the outline of his hard chest clearly. The sleeves of the robes were loose, with plain simple silver embroidery at the bottom of the sleeves. There was also simple silver embroidery at the bottom of the robe. The collar of the robe went up his neck, with a little slit at down the throat so that Draco could breathe. There was a little silver embroidery at the rim of the collar. He put on a little cologne; not too much, as a last touch. He had his hair in its normal style; pushed back over his head. His silver eyes looked especially bright tonight. Overall, he looked stunning. 

Draco climbed down the stairs of his room and entered the prefect's common room. The other prefects were no where in sight; they were either in their rooms or in their house common rooms. He walked over to Salazar Slytherin's portrait, which was in the prefect's common room, and said the password. He climbed over the portrait hole and into the Slytherin common room.

A few girls whistled as Draco walked in. All movement stopped as everyone eagerly absorbed in Draco's appearance. The girls gave Draco dreamy looks while the guys looked at him jealously. In the midst of the chaos, he saw Pansy Parkinson in a bright yellow robe with bright green polka dots all over it, which was too seemed to be too small for her. Instead of the dress bringing out the curves of Pansy's body, it showed her six flab. You could see her rows of fat under her garment. The shortness of the robe showed Pansy's bright pink shoes, which seemed to be giving off an unpleasant odour. The robe was sleeveless, which exposed Pansy's flabby arms. The robe's collar was low cut, which showed the middle of Pansy's pimple covered chest. (A/N: ewwwwwwwww!!) Her face, however, was a different story. It was _worstthan the dress. Her hair was dyed yellow to suit her dress. She wore thick eye shadows, eye liners, and she put on far too much make up. She put on some red blush on her cheeks; at least, she thought she put on ****__some red blush. To Draco, she seemed more like a red faced drunkard with too much make up on, with an ugly pimply chest and a hideous yellow robe with green polka dots, and not to mention, pink stinky shoes. Draco gagged and nearly retched. Pansy saw Draco looking at her and smiled. She wiggled her fingers and said __seductively, or so she thought, 'Hey Dracie poopsie baby! Ooo you look sexai!' she purred like a cat. Draco shuddered and said, 'Hey Pansy dear… you… errrr… look like a princess tonight…' he said to Pansy but added under his breath, 'yes a princess of the rotten and poisoned pumpkin dump.'_

'Wait till you see me two hours later! This is just the beginning of my make up!'

Draco shuddered again. He walked over to Crabb and Goyle. Crabb was wearing a plain brown robe with brown embroidery. You could tell that it was made of high quality cloth. Crabb was wearing a plain grey robe with grey embroidery, which was also, made of high quality cloth. Draco stood out from all of them. The girls were bustling around and chatting and giggling amongst themselves while preparing for the ball. Draco avoided looking at Pansy, in case he had a heart attack when he looked at her.

*** 

**_Ze_****_ Ball (A/N: da da da dummmmmmm… da da da dummmmmmmmmmmmm…)_**

Draco entered the Great Hall with an air of arrogance around him. He received looks of awe and praises from all the girls in the hall, with a few exceptions. However, the looks of awe soon turned to disgust when they saw Pansy Parkinson holding Draco's arm. Pansy, however, didn't notice because she was fussing over Draco's fingers and saying how beautiful and long and smooth they were. Draco slapped her hands away but Pansy didn't let go. Then suddenly there was silence and then praises of awe. But, the attention wasn't directed at Draco. It was directed as someone behind him.

Draco swirled around and gaped in shock, surprise and awe. There, standing right in front of him, was his exact twin… only it was a she… and only she didn't look like him… he didn't know who she was, but he knew she was beautiful. She had brown wavy hair and rested comfortably on her shoulders and back. She wasn't very tall, kind of short. She had white straight teeth which composed a beautiful smile. She was wearing something which looked very familiar… it looked like his own robe; only it was a feminine cut. The robe was sleeveless, but there was simple silver embroidery at the sides of the robe. There was also embroidery at the hem of the robe. There robe contained a low triangular neckline, but at the front and the back of the dress. Instead of having pimply skin like Pansy's, she had smooth skin. The robe was made to fit perfectly over her. It was tight over her body so that her curves could be seen clearly. She was wearing a plain silver necklace which went well with her dress. She looked at her audience shyly and her cheeks turned slightly pink. For a few seconds, the beautiful lady's dazzling warm brown eyes met with Draco's bright silver ones. Draco was mesmerized but stared in shock when he saw the red haired boy with his maroon second-hand robe standing next to the lady and holding her arm protectively. Draco's eyes met with the lady's eyes again but he sniggered and looked arrogantly at her. The lady's eyes turned into a sharp glare and looked away. But deep inside, Draco was surprised that a mudblood, like Hermione, could look so beautiful. 'She looks so different! Where did she get the money to buy that dress?' he asked himself. But then, Hermione's parents _are dentists and they receive quite a high salary. _

*** 

Hermione shook her head. A little voice screamed in her head.

_Draco looks so handsome._

Hermione shook her head again.

_Look at that well toned body baby! Woooooohoooo! He looks sexai!_

Hermione shook her head more vigorously.

_You know you want him, girl._

Hermione shook her head again.

_You two will look excellent tonight if you danced together… matching robes! Awww how sweet!_

Hermione slapped her forehead, 'WHAP!'

'Hermione you alright?' asked Ron in a concerned voice.

'Yeh… I'm fine… just a mozzie' replied Hermione weakly. She glanced back at Draco and just in time saw him grabbing Pansy's arse. Hermione shuddered in revulsion.

*** 

Draco shook his head while a little voice in his head screamed at him.

_Ooo__ she looks sexai._

Draco shook his head.

_Well she looks far better than Pansy._

Draco nodded.

_You want Hermione._

Draco shook his head.

_You two will look great if yo danced together tonight… matching robes! Awwwww!!_

Draco slapped his forehead.

'What's wrong my honey bunny Drakie?' asked Pansy in a sweet voice.

'Nothing,' he muttered. He needed something to get his mind off Hermione. Preferably something gross so Hermione wouldn't come into his thoughts again because the gross thing will probably take over his mind. He grabbed Pansy's arse and held back tears. He felt something squishy and soft between Pansy's butt crack. He nearly puked all over her.

'Ohhhh…' said Pansy seductively and grabbed Draco's arse. Draco bit back a scream. He quickly slapped Pansy's hand away and said, 'no touchy.'

A soft cough was heard. Everyone turned their heads to Dumbledore as he looked around the Great Hall with his twinkling blue eyes. He started his speech, 'Welcome to the Ball, students of Hogwarts! Please thank all the prefects for preparing this ball and making the Great Hall a heaven,' he gave the audience brief information on the painting hanging on the wall, which had everyone's attention, 'may the best happen to all of you tonight! You are in one of the best schools in the wizard world and be proud of who you are and where you are! The best for the best!' Dumbledore's cheerful voice rang across the Great Hall, 'now the head girl and the head boy shall have their dance.'

The lights were switched off as the moonlight rained on the hall. The head girl and boy danced as everyone looked in silence. A grunt was heard as the head boy stepped on the head girl's foot. The dance finished, and the head girl and boy bowed to the audience. The head boy walked to his partner while the head girl limped to hers.

All the students slowly spilled over the dance floor and danced. A very slow waltz was playing. Draco held Pansy with disgust as she digged her fingers into his shoulders and rested her head on Draco's chest. Draco looked at Hermione. Then suddenly a thought came into his head. He sniggered. He let go of Pansy and said, 'Excuse me but I have something else to do.'

'But…but…but… Drakie! What about _our_ stuff?' asked Pansy in a hurt voice.

'What stuff?' asked Draco innocently and moved towards Hermione.

Just in time they were swapping partners. Draco moved next to Ron and received a shocked Hermione into his arms. 

'W-WHA!' stuttered Hermione.

'Shhh and dance, dear.' Grinned Draco evilly.

'What are you doing you Bozo!' hissed Hermione.

'This will be something I can use against you for the rest of your school life. We _are in war after all, or have you forgotten?'_

'How can you use this against me?' asked Hermione confusedly.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'because, I know you can't stand the fact that you danced with _me,' smirked Draco._

'O yeh?! How would you know!?'

'I know because I know.'

Hermione struggled to be released. Ron was busy talking to Harry at the side of the dance floor and so he didn't realise that Hermione was dancing with Malfoy.

After a while Hermione ran out of energy and stopped struggling. She finally gave up and made up her mind that she had to dance with him no matter what she did because he was too strong for her. She sighed and moved to the music. 

A strange sensation wrapped itself over her heart as she danced in Draco's arms. She shook her head. She tried to look away but her eyes were drawn to Draco's. Silver met brown. Instead of the usual cold eyes, Draco's eyes were soft and warm. She stared into them for a while but shook herself back to life. This is _Draco! DRACO!! She thought to herself in disgust. _

Draco held Hermione securely by the waist. Strangely, instead of thinking about their war with each other and how he could destroy Hermione with this dance, he thought about how… beautiful she looked. He took in her curves and her *ahem* things. Her body had matured during the years at Hogwarts. He wondered how popular she would become after the ball. After all, she looked more presentable with her wavy hair and straightened teeth. Her appearance changed a lot since the day before the ball.

Suddenly Hermione stopped struggling. Draco sighed with exhaustion. Hermione was pretty strong for her petite size. For a brief moment he looked into Hermione's eyes. Instead of the normal hard glare that Hermione gave Draco, this time her eyes were filled with a dazzling warmness that wrapped Draco's heart with a weird sensation. He couldn't say anything else but this girl took his breath away. Draco shook his head. What was he thinking?! This is Granger, Granger the MUDBLOOD! He thought to himself. He just realised that he had put down his defences and that his emotions were showing. He steeled his mind and made his eyes look at Hermione in a cold expression instead of one filled with softness. Of all the things that his father taught him, hiding his emotion is the best defence in the world. He saw Hermione's expression harden as well.

Once again it was time to swap partners, but Hermione ran out of the hall instead. All heads turned to look at her. The clock struck twelve o'clock as Cinderella ran out of the ball. Draco felt a rough hand grab him by the collar and two familiar voices hissed, 'What did you do Malfoy you bastard!' Draco shoved them off and ran after Hermione. Ron and Harry ran after him.

*** 

Hermione ran away from Draco and the ball. Tears of confusion rolled down her cheeks as she ran into an empty classroom and locked the door. Questions pushed into her mind.

_Why?_

_What was that weird feeling?_

_Why did Draco soften his expression when he looked at me?_

_Why did he glare at me so suddenly?_

_Why why why?!_

_Why does he hate mudbloods?_

_O wait I already know that… _

_But still WHY?!_

She hugged herself and hummed an old tune to soothe her confused mind. She fell asleep eventually.

*** 

Draco gave up. Hermione was no where to be found. He walked to the prefect's common room with confused thoughts swirling in his mind. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

*** 

Hermione opened the door and walked out sleepily. She wondered how long she had fallen asleep for. She stopped in her tracks. She saw Umbridge lurking behind the wall. She seemed to be listening to something… then Hermione saw. On the other side of the wall stood Dumbledore and McGonagall whispering to each other.

'-we will leave in two months, to warn the president,' continued Dumbledore.

'What of he-who-must-not-be-named? What should we do with him?' inquired McGonagall.

'I will deal with that.'

'Who will take care of the school while we are gone?'

'Umbridge will.'

'_HER?!''_

'You need to learn to trust her, Minerva.'

The conversation continued but she wasn't concentrating on them. Instead, she was watching Umbridge. Suspicion filled her as she gave the matter a deep thought. 

_Who does Umbridge truly work for?_

_If she works for the light, why is she spying at her own companions?_

_Which side is she on?_

*** 

Umbridge grinned to herself. Part of what she came here for was completed.

*** 

Draco listened interestedly at Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation. So far his father's plan was working. He smirked. This is going beautifully, he thought. He looked around, and saw another listener. There, hiding behind the wall, was Umbridge. He thought to himself; Umbridge works for the shadow then, she chose the winning side. He smiled to himself. But what Draco, Hermione and Umbridge didn't know was… Dumbledore and McGonagall were giving off false information as well… but why?

*** 

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into another corridor. Umbridge didn't bother to continue spying on them and instead took her mop in disgust and walked away. Hermione sighed and decided that she needed a walk outside. She tottered slowly to the garden outside and hoped that Filch or Mrs Norris wouldn't see her.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. It is very dark, about midnight. Then unexpectedly she felt a hard blow behind her head as a familiar voice whispered, 'Ello Poppin. The centaurs will love you.' She fell unconscious as Umbridge giggled evilly and pulled Hermione by the hair into the Forbidden Forest.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! *evil and insane laughter* I am so evil! Another cliff hanger to satisfy your thirst! Want me to continue? Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I spent the whole day writing this so you'd better like it and give me lots of review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! *waits patiently as you review* Thankyou come again! :D


	5. Harry's Secret Revealed

 **ATTENTION!!!! ANYONE WHO READ CHAPTER 3 ON OR AFTER THE 3RD OF OCTOBER PLEASE READ IT AGAIN! (half the chapter didn't get uploaded so I uploaded the chapter again on the 3rd of Oct)**

A/N: 

Meanwhile! Thanks to:

All those who reviewed! -__- should I do private responses? To do or not to do? That is the question. Eh what the hell, *does it*

Thanks to the following bootiful pplz:

**lilkrnbaby19 :** thanks! Yep yep umbridge is back

**Sexi Lexi, aka Xela:** ahahahahahahahaha *feels proud*

**Lama:** thankyo

**Izzi:** typos *sighs* glad u like it. And yes I HATE PANSY! She's a big fat piece of lard. Izzi, I would like to say that you are such a great friend

**Born2die:** Draco's went to the ball with Pansy and he is with her because (1) Family expectations, he is expected to go to the balls with her because of their fathers, and if he doesn't, the whole of Slytherin will know and he will be in deep shit (2) he doesn't like her as a _lover, that doesn't mean he doesn't like her as a __friend (3) Pansy is with Draco, Draco isn't with Pansy (4) you are getting me very confused and I spent the whole day trying to figure out the answer to this question… I'm not sure if I answered you yet :S_

**Sweet Princess:** I love d/hg romances! Thanks! 

Let the story begin!  
  


*** 

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Harry's Secret revealed_**

Draco walked back to the prefect's quarters cheerfully. Umbridge worked for Lord Voldemort. He grinned evilly. O it is going to be a wonderful year. Then Hermione budged into his mind again. She's sleeping in her room, or maybe she's snogging with Weasel or Potty, or maybe with both, he thought. He dismissed her as quickly as she came in. He caught a movement at the corner of his eye… there… someone just went through the door into the cold outside… Draco shrugged. Probably Mrs Norris. Then he heard a thud. Probably Mrs Norris climbing onto the tree and falling off. He continued walking silently back to the Prefects' Dormitories.

*** 

'Harry!'

'Ron!'

'Where's Hermione?' asked Ron in a concerned tone.

'What? I thought you said she went back to her room to sleep!'

'I didn't say that!' Ron started to panic.

'I hope she's at breakfast,' replied Harry worriedly.

'Yeh…'

*** 

Draco munched quietly on his apple pie. Pansy had her hand around his waist and her fingers were stroking him in a sick way. A complete revulsion overfilled Draco and he felt like slapping her silly. All eyes were on him. The whole of Slytherin was giving him weird and disgusted looks.

'What?' Draco sniggered.

Silence.

Draco scowled at them all.

Still silence.

'You danced with the Muddy Gryffy last night.'

Someone broke the silence… sounded like a first year, who probably heard what happened last night from a second year, who probably heard from a third year, who probably heard from a fourth year who was present at the ball.

'So? Can't I dance with an arch enemy to haunt her? If you saw clearly, ladies and gentlement,' he jammed his cold silver eyes into everyone elses, 'the "Muddy Gryffy" was struggling to be released. Why? Because I forced her to dance with me. Why? Because I know that she can't stand the fact that she danced with her enemy. I _am a Slytherin __and a Malfoy. Or have you forgotten?' he looked at them with the coldest expression he could muster. At that precise moment, he looked exactly like Lucius._

Draco took a little glance at Hermione. She wasn't there. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he took his eyes off the laughing Gryffindor table. Probably still asleep, too haunted by the thought that she danced with him, he thought. Once that thought came into his head, he felt sorry for Hermione. He shouldn't have done that. It was too much for her. And not to mention, him too. He was still trying to figure out what that sensational feeling was when he held Hermione. A voice in his mind screamed at him

_She's a mudblood!_

_Maybe that feeling was disgust?_

Another voice screamed.

_He has felt disgust before and that wasn't it!_

He snapped back into reality because of a weird clutching feeling. He felt like he was suffocating. Slowly and cautiously he looked down at his waist. Revulsion was evident in his face as he saw what Pansy was doing; she was putting her arms around his waist tightly. 

She purred, 'My Drakie baby. You look troubled. Let my sweet hug solve all your problems and heal your soul.' Draco tried not laugh as Pansy hugged him and squeezed all the breath out of him. He kept up a strong appearance outside, but deep inside he was shaking with laughter. But finally he couldn't hold it; he exploded with laughter, 'THAT-' he yelled at Pansy between fits of laugher, 'WAS- THE- BIGGEST- BULLSHIT- I HAVE- EVER- HEARD- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' 

Pansy seemed put out but after a while she smiled back and said, 'that's my Drakie bunny wunny poos! You're laughing now! You seemed so distressed just then!' Draco gave Pansy a weird look and put on his cold expression again. His thoughts wondered to his father and Pansy's father, Mr Parkinson. They expected Draco and Pansy to get married when they are older. They signed a contract without Draco's permission, but they had Pansy's. He had to be 'nice' to her because of family expectations and all that crap. However, what his father forgot to tell him, was what he meant when he said Draco had to be 'nice' to Pansy. To Draco, his version of being nice to Pansy meant (1) Going with her to balls and dances and _try_ to act romantic for _a minute or two (2) Doesn't say you hate her, just hint it to her if you really can't stand her. He continued eating quietly. In truth, Draco thought, Pansy wasn't that bad as a__ friend, not a lover. She was always there to support him and laugh at his jokes, and put up with him when he was angry; even though he hardly showed his emotions in front of his fellow Slytherins, or anyone else. (A/N: DON'T YOU READERS GET ANY IDEAS THAT I LIKE PANSY! I HATE HER GUTS! I'm making her look good for a purpose! Besides, I wanna make this story different to others ^__^). Draco began to get really confused. How did he feel about Pansy? He didn't hate her because she was a Slytherin and she was always there for him. But he didn't like her either because she wasn't his taste and she wouldn't stop smothering him, even though they weren't going out with each other. They were just betrothed! You're supposed to have some fun before you get married to another woman! Then a question shoved into his thoughts. _Where's Hermione? I have to remind her that she danced with me last night to haunt her.__

*** 

Harry guffawed loudly.

'I swear he looked like a lump of shit! Brown robe with brown embroidery? How more shitty can you look?!?' bellowed Ron aloud.

'Suits Crabbe though. Piece of shit wearing a garment of shit,' joined in Seamus.

'The Princess of Shit!' shouted Lavender in amusement.

The whole of Gryffindor doubled up in laughter.

Harry felt a pair of silver eyes scanning the Gryffindor table. He looked at Malfoy and saw him look away.

'Goyle's another story, he looked like dust,' continued Ron's criticisms.

'It was so tempting to go up to him and dust him away with a feather duster,' said Parvati longingly, 'Hogwarts will be rid of the Princess of Dust.'

Everyone sighed longingly.

Their thoughts were disturbed by the loud laughter from Draco. He said something between his laughter, but the Gryffindors didn't get a word he said. They ignored him and muttered about how big a bastard he was.

'So Harry! Who did you go to the ball with?' asked Ron cheerfully.

'Errr… someone…' Ron raised an eyebrow in question.

'Are you not my best friend anymore?' Ron asked while his bottom lip trembled.

Harry seemed uncomfortable and finally spurted out, 'I went with Ginny!'

Ron laughed aloud and said happily, 'good joke, Harry! C'mon! I know you didn't go with her because I didn't see you two dancing.'

Harry squirmed in his chair uneasily. 'Ginny and I… errr… we danced when you and Hermione were too busy dancing with each other… we stopped dancing… when you…. errr…. When you walked to the side of the dance floor to rest… I… I… didn't want you to kill me… for asking your sister to the ball… sorry Ron…' muttered Harry.

Ron looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. He turned to Ginny and asked, 'Really?'

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded.

Ron opened his mouth with an absent-minded expression plastered on his face, 'wowww,' he said, 'you managed to dance without me noticing….'

He looked at Harry with admiration. He smiled and patted Harry's shoulder, 'you're my hero.'

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron.

Harry stuttered, 'm-me, G-G-Ginny, gone to t-t-t-the b-b-ball to-to-_together,' he pointed at Ron, 'you, supposed to shout, scream, at me,' he pointed at himself._

Ron stared at Harry dazedly and he opened his eyes wide open in shock as he realised something, 'YOU _WHAT?!_''

Harry flinched violently from his best friend's shout. He repeated, 'Ginn-'

Ron interrupted, 'YES I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DID! BUT YOU DID _WHAT _WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!' 

Harry looked at Ron confusedly and replied, 'What?'

Ron breathed and managed to speak softly, 'What I meant was, you _left Ginny behind _alone_, __without my permission when we went out to look for Hermione! You left _my_ sister _alone_ when you were the one who asked her to the ball! You could've at least brought her along! She's Hermione's friend as well!'_

Harry looked ashamed and mumbled an apology to Ginny and Ron. 'Ginny wanted to follow, but I didn't allow her because… because… I thought she would rather stay at the ball than with us running around to find Hermione.'

Ron rolled his eyes and said, 'Harry, you've known Ginny for six years, and you don't even know how her brain works?!'

Harry started to sweat. He said, 'I panicked when I saw Hermione ran out of the hall and I swear I saw her dancing with Draco before she left! Then when we accused Malfoy of doing something, which he probably did, he chased after Hermione and I… I thought he was going to harm her and I didn't want Ginny to be with us in case she got hurt by Malfoy when we are trying to defend Hermione! I… I… I just wanted to protect Ginny…' Harry blushed.

Ginny smiled at Harry shyly and gave him a hug. Ron looked uneasy and mouthed to Harry, 'We will talk later.'

Harry gulped. Then his mind wandered off to Malfoy. Why did he force Hermione to dance with him? Why did he chase after Hermione? If he wanted to hurt Hermione, why didn't Malfoy try to hurt Ron and himself so Hermione will have two less defenders? Dozens of questions came into Harry's head as he thought more about what happened. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

*** 

Draco went deep in thought. A little voice in his mind asked him,

_Why did you chase after Granger?_

_Do you like her?_

A louder voice in his mind retorted,

_Of course he doesn't! She's a mudblood and she is _Granger!

The first voice asked suspiciously,

_Then why did you chase after her?_

The louder voice replied mischievously,

_So he will be there to rub salt in her wound and pride. So he will be there to taunt Hermione about the fact that she danced with her arch enemy. So he would be there to laugh at her and destroy her when the wound is fresh. It is war, after all._

The first voice:

_Ahhhh I see._

Draco nodded to himself and smirked. He promised himself that the first thing he will do when he saw Granger was to laugh at her. He felt evil and powerful. He mentally chuckled with delight.

*** 

A/N: How was that? Did you think that I would write about Hermione this Chapter? *Points and laughs* HAHA! Next chapter will be all about Hermione. You want it? Then please drag your mouse down there… yes there… the little button at the left hand bottom corner… now I want you to gently click your left mouse click… or you can do it forcefully if you want… yes yes…. Now start typing! *giggles evilly* TYPE MY LITTLE MONKEYS! *looks at self weirdly* ok I am slowly turning insane. Back to the point, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I won't continue writing unless I have enough reviews! *sits on chair and crosses arm stubbornly* yes that's it… *watches you as you review* thankyou! Come again!

**P.S. I MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADING FOR A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I HAVE MY EXAMS! WISH ME LUCK!!!!! Please send your good luck for me along with your reviews *smiles innocently* its appreciated! I will write faster if I get lots of reviews with good lucks along with them, hint hint!**

**P.P.S I DIDN'T WRITE THAT MUCH THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY EXAM! BESIDES! I SPEND THE _WHOLE OF THE TWO DAYS BEFORE WRITING CHAPTER FOUR! ALSO! CHAPTER 4 WAS 7 PAGES LONG! AND I WAS USING TAHOMA SIZE 10! WHICH IS EXTREMELY SMALLY WRITING! Therefore a little rest should be given to my fingers *fingers wiggle happily* it's happy because it got some rest_**


	6. Who to the rescue?

A/N:

I am back with another chapter! You should be happy I am writing before my exams. Thx heaps guys for the reviews!

Let the chapter begin! Rub your eyes clear, ladies and gentlemen and CHARGE!

*** 

_Chapter 6_

_Who to the rescue? _

She opened her eyes with difficulty. It felt like there were tonnes of little fairies pulling her eyelids down. The weight of gravity was upon her shoulders, dragging her down to the space below. She felt sweat rolling into her hair as the bright flame below burned with hunger. She snapped her eyes open suddenly when she remembered what happened. _Someone_ knocked her out. But who? She tried to recall her memory but she didn't remember anything other than the blow. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised where she was. She seemed to be dangling from a tree upside down. Her hands were tied together with ropes and so were her ankles…a very thin part the rope around her ankles looped around the thick tree trunk. The fire awaited her below. If the rope broke, she would fall to her death or be consumed by the fire. She was surrounded by trees.

*** 

Umbridge watched with pride. The centaurs will find her soon, thought Umbridge, and when they do, they will kill her, just like when they tried to kill me last time. She giggled silently to herself. It took her the whole night to creep through the Forbidden Forest dragging a 50kg body behind her and not trying to capture any attention. But it didn't take as much time tying her up and hanging her on a tree and setting up a bonfire, considering the fact that she was a witch after all.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around with irritation. She opened her eyes in shock when she saw _them_.

'I-I-I brought y-y-you a s-s-s-s-sacrifice, m-my l-lords,' stuttered Umbridge in terror.

The group of men with horses' lower bodies and men torsos looked at Umbridge mischievously.

'One only? A little and scrawny one? And what do you take us for? Carnivores?' someone slurped with hunger. The speaker, which obviously seemed to be the leader, looked darkly at the centaur that slurped. 'Besides,' he continued smoothly, 'why take that one when there is a big fat juicy one right in front of me?'

Umbridge trembled violently. 'B-b-but I went through all the trouble of getting a sacrifice for y-you!' she shouted.

The centaurs were taken aback from her shout. The leader sneered, 'we told you to never return to the forest but you did not heed us.'

'You should be grateful that I brought a sacrifice to _wild_ _beasts!'_

There were angry mutters amongst the centaurs.

'You will be sorry you said that,' hissed the leader, 'you should've learnt your lesson already. But never you mind, you will not be able to speak so freely without a tongue!'

The centaurs chuckled delightedly.

Umbridge whimpered and slapped herself mentally. What had she done?! She dared not to use spells like last time or she will be served on a plate with arrows sticking out of her arse. Tears of fear rolled down her eyes. This is meant to be sweet revenge! This is meant to be fun! They are meant to take stupid Granger! They are meant to kill stupid Granger! Granger was the one that nearly got her killed last year! She screamed at both herself and the centaurs in her mind.

*** 

Hermione shook with violence. She was going to die. There was no escape. She head noises and she turned her head towards that direction. There, behind the trees, stood Umbridge. Then her eyes wondered to thegroup standing in front of Umbridge. Centaurs. She started to panic. They are planning how to kill me, she thought. But then, she saw liquid slithering down Umbridge's leg. It seemed a bit… yellow. They are not planning how to kill me, she thought to herself, they are planning on how to kill _her_. Because if they are planning how to kill me, Umbridge wouldn't have wet herself! 

Hermione giggled silently with amusement. Umbridge failed to seek revenge. She giggled more. Hermione felt evil… after all, Umbridge worked for the light… or did she? Hermione remembered Umbridge spying on Dumbledore and McGonagall. Why did she do what she did?

She felt a few strands of the rope break.

'O dear….'

A few more strands broke. If the rope broke… she would die. 

Who did this to me? Who hang me up on the tree and set a bonfire below me? She questioned herself. Centaurs? Or Umbridge? It couldn't be the centaurs, Hermione said to herself, for there weren't any hoof marks on the forest floor. But there were shoe prints. Umbridge then, Hermione told herself. Umbridge can be so stupid sometimes, or actually, she is stupid all the time, Hermione thought. Leaving behind shoe prints so the centaurs can find them and track her down? By the look of where Umbridge was standing now, it seemed like she planned to watch the death of Hermione as she was taken by the centaurs, or just drop to her death or burned. Stupid Umbridge, Hermione shook her head with disappointment. The centaurs must've seen her or tracked her down using her foot prints. 

After a while, Hermione began to think of strategies of how Umbridge can watch Hermione die without the Centaurs noticing her existence.

Then suddenly there was a roar and a figure she least expected came into view.

A/N: should I leave it there? To stop or not to stop? That is the question. O well what the hell let the story continue!

He looked at Hermione calmly then he realised that she was dangling from a tree. He looked furiously around and stomped towards Umbridge and the Centaurs. He gave another roar. The Centaurs backed away slowly and retreated back into the forest silently as Gwapy stared at Umbridge. He growled and he lunged at the stranger with the disgusting pink bow in her hair and her toad-like face. Gwapy didn't like strangers. Umbridge squealed and ran away in fear. A fresh stream of urine ran down her legs. Gwapy ran after Umbridge with both interest and anger. All of a sudden, Umbridge turned around and pointed her wand at Hermione. She muttered a spell and a red laser shot out of her wand. Gwapy stopped and looked at the laser with wonder as it flew as straight as an arrow between the trees. Umbridge ran into forest without Gwapy noticing. The laser hit the rope that was the only connection between the tree trunk and Hermione. The rope broke. Hermione fell into the brightness below. She screamed her last scream.

Gwapy gaped with horror as he saw his Hermy fell. He ran with fastest speed he could manage and stepped onto the fire. The coals gave a loud hiss but Gwapy didn't notice the heat. He caugh Hermione on his big wide palm. Hermione fell unconscious because of panic and the hard landing she received from the hardness of Gwapy's palm.

'Hermy!' smiled Gwapy delightedly as he walked into the forest in search of food.

*** 

A/N: well? How was it? Please review on your way out! I won't continue unless I have enough reviews! *sighs* exams soooooon! Gotta study _!


End file.
